elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Faendal
is a Bosmer archer found in Riverwood. Interactions He and Sven have a rivalry for the love of a local woman, Camilla Valerius. He offers Archery lessons at the Adept level. He is also working for Gerdur and Hod in the mill. He can be often found doing work around the mill in Riverwood. Training Faendal is an Adept-level Archery trainer, able to train the Dragonborn until level 50. He will offer this service even if the Dragonborn favors Sven instead of him in the quest Love Triangle. Love Triangle He is a potential follower after this quest's completion if the Dragonborn sides with him by either showing Camilla Faendal's fake letter, or by exposing Sven's letter to her. Either gains the gratitude of Camilla as well as Faendal. After completing this quest, Faendal can be asked to follow the Dragonborn, and he will readily oblige. Steward With the addition of , Faendal is one of the followers that can become a steward for one of the Dragonborn's homes. Faendal's House Faendal's House is located in Riverwood. Sometimes Faendal will not leave his house, leaving the door in an unlocked state. To fix this, re-enter and try again. It is possible to pickpocket Faendals' key, or if he is a follower, it may be taken from his inventory. Exploits Archery After taking Faendal on as a Follower, it is possible to receive free Archery training. Purchase the next training level up from Faendal, then speak with him to open the trade option. Take back the gold paid for training. This can be repeated up to five times per level, up to level 50 in Archery. Pickpocket As with any trainer, money given to him can be pickpocketed back. The total value of gold affects the success rate, as does the Cutpurse perk. This is another way to train both Archery and Pickpocket, but can only be used when he is not a follower, as the Pickpocket option is not available for followers. Another way to steal from him safely is to reverse-pickpocket a paralyze poison into his inventory (which requires the Pickpocket perk, "Poisoned"). Wait in sneak mode while he is paralyzed, then once the effect runs out and he starts standing up, and he will not notice anything taken from him. Lockpicking Faendal's house has an Apprentice level lock. To raise lockpicking, the key to his house will need to be returned, if it was taken. With Faendal following, pick the lock to his house, then go back outside. He will lock it again - resetting it so it may be picked again. Follower Faendal seems to have a lawful disposition; when trespassing in residences, he will occasionally say, "You're not suppose to be in here" and refuse to enter dialogue and take orders until leaving the area. Also, if the Dragonborn enters combat with Hold Guards or Imperial Soldiers, he will join them in attacking the Dragonborn. This does not occur if he is hit by the Imperial Soldiers, turning him hostile to them. Faendal will not search through a dead body, even if the body is from a bandit, dragon or other creatures. He replies with "Can't do that. Sorry." Faendal is competent with bows but often prefers to use daggers and swords if he has them. He will use the most damaging bow in his inventory at long range, the most damaging blade available at close range, while at mid range (provided no obstacles) he tends to use any weapon with the highest damage. Quotes *(If the Dragonborn is an Elf) " Greetings brother/sister Elf. Good to see a familiar face so far from home." *(When asked about his problem with Sven) "He's a bard, so he says. Occasionally he finds time to do his job here at the mill. Thinks his ballads and sonnets are going to convince Camilla Valerius to marry him. As if she would say 'yes.' An intelligent, beautiful woman like her wouldn't fall for that nonsense... I hope." *(If you take his side during Love Triangle) "Thank you for your help. Please, take this. Some gold I've saved up from working at the mill." *''"Riverwood's agreeable enough, I suppose. For a Nord village."'' *(About Riverwood, referencing Camilla) "There's beauty here unmatched in all of Skyrim, to be sure." *(When asked to follow you) "Lead the way." *(When asked to wait) "You go on ahead." *(When parting ways) "I'll head back home if you need me." *(Passing a cave entrance) "There's a cave here. Think we should check it out?" *(Passing by ruins) "Look at those ruins. Think there's gold inside?" *(When fighting a dragon) "Slay it! Slay the dragon!" *(When fighting a dragon) "Die, dragon!" *(When fighting an enemy)'' "This ends now!"'' *(When fighting an enemy) "Enough...of this!" *(When fighting an enemy) "Show me what you've got!" *(When fighting an enemy) "Give up while you still can!" *(Taking substantial damage) "Mercy!" *(Taking damage) "It's...nothing..." *(Taking damage) "Damn you!" *(If hit with friendly fire) "I'm on your side!" *(If you run into him) "What's the hurry?" *(If you run into him) "Be careful!" *(When you cast a healing spell on him) "Was that some sort of... healing spell?" *(When asked to carry something) "What do you want me to carry?" *''"You lead, I'll follow."'' *''"Lead on."'' *''"I've got your back"'' *''"I'm right behind you."'' *''"Let's get going, then."'' *(If present when the Dragonborn gets married) "Congratulations on your wedding. I'm so happy for the both of you." *(When the Dragonborn reads a Black Book) "Are you sure this is a good idea?" *(When the Dragonborn reads a Black Book)'' "Not again."'' Trivia *Faendal is able to join the Blades. *If the Dragonborn owns Breezehome and has purchased the alchemy lab, Faendal can occasionally be found using it, even if he is not a follower, or is fairly aggressive toward the Dragonborn. *Upon entering Riverwood as an elf, Faendal says "Greetings Brother/Sister Elf. Good to see a familiar face so far from home." *Should the Dragonborn give Camilla the fake letter and then kill her anytime afterwards, they will receive a letter and some gold from a courier, in addition to a letter from Faendal saying, "I know you killed her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I wanted to thank you. She will not be missed" *Faendal will occasionally visit Camilla Valerius no matter where she is. This means that even if the Dragonborn is married to her and they live in a home other than her own, Faendal may be found leaving the home as soon as the Dragonborn arrives, or traversing Skyrim on the way to or from it. **A similar situation may occur if the Dragonborn marries Hilde. **In the official add-on, if the Dragonborn has sided with the Dawnguard, he/she may get a quest from Florentius to rescue his/her spouse from a random location. If the Dragonborn has married Camilla, Faendal may be found dead upon arrival of the rescue location, having attempted to visit her. **If the Dragonborn helps Sven in the love triangle, then marries Camilla and moves to Proudspire Manor, Faendal may appear in Solitude and attack the Dragonborn and any guards on sight. *If Faendal is killed as a follower, the Dragonborn may receive a Letter of Inheritance from the courier. *If the Dragonborn helped Sven with the Miscellaneous Quest to give Camilla Valerius the fake letter, Faendal will send Hired Thugs, who will appear the next time the Dragonborn leaves a city hold and attack on sight. *If the Dragonborn sides with Sven during the love-letter side quest, they may not be taught improved Archery skill by him afterward, and he will tell the Dragonborn "you should be dead." *Faendal may be found wandering Skyrim randomly, and/or slain by one of the many creatures he might encounter. *If the Dragonborn attacks a Chicken and kills it, Faendal will leave the Dragonborn as a follower (like he would if the Dragonborn committed a normal murder) and proceeds to attack the Dragonborn. *Faendal is voiced by Jon Curry, who is the voice actor of the "MaleEvenToned" voicetype such as Drevis Neloren and Malborn. Bugs Appearances * cs:Faendal de:Faendal es:Faendal it:Faendal pl:Faendal ru:Фендал Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Bosmer Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards